Pan Post 123
Pan Post 123 sees the Quantum Pantheon, of the High Empire, take on The Ascension, one of the Twelve God-Monarchs of Mega Jonestown Prime, as part of the Time Lock War. Both are capable of transforming into infinite forms. The Quantum Pantheon becomes a colossal battleship with powerful weapons while The Ascension counters by transforming itself into lots of starfighters. The Ascension requests aid and it is Dave who arrives to help. His mere presence causes havoc with the Quantum Pantheon and The Ascension is able to gain the upper hand. The Ascension sacrifices itself by turnning into billions of exploding atoms, which disintegrates them both. A single spark of The Ascension lives on and lands in the palm of Dave who aims to protect it. Post Quantum Pantheon vs Ascension (and Dave) The massive flagship of the High Empire, the Quantum Pantheon, configures itself into a the semblance of a miles-tall mech, wielding animeAnime article, Wikipedia.''-like weaponry. It swings blades and fires rays, and the turrets studding its hull unleash devastation among the God-Monarch forces.'' The Ascension bravely faces it, upping with all its might. It configures into a bunch of 'miniature' gremlins who are each only several meters tall, which swarm the mech-form Quantum Pantheon, cutting stabbing and slicing. The Quantum Pantheon flexes dramatically, and deadly light explodes from its form. The Ascension's forms scatter into refracted light to resist it. Then the Quantum Pantheon reforms into a gigantic battleship, a hundred miles long, with seven great prongs that each house weapons as deadly as the destroyed Cosmic Cannon. In response the Ascension becomes a horde of glittering starfighters with fairy wings, which dart to and fro about the giant ship's hull, scoring it with sparkling laser fire. Over and over it goes, the Quantum Pantheon and Ascension rapidly morphing to counter each other, but the Ascension suffers more damage and weariness than the Quantum Pantheon. Ascension: My allies...help me! Dave: I'm coming! Though I don't know what I can do... Never one to leave a friend in need - and Dave has always liked the Ascension; despite its odd nature it is friendlier and less scheming than most of the other God-Monarchs - Dave floats through space from Din's side towards Ascension and Quantum Pantheon. A breach in the Quantum Pantheon's hull - unable to be patched during battle, despite the QP's efficient self-repair systems, because of the repair-resistant energy damage inflicted - continually blasts out atmosphere, thus ensconcing Dave comfortably in a survivable environment. Dave's very presence starts making systems all over the Quantum Pantheon go haywire. Its binary quarks 'up' when they should 'down', and 'down' when they should 'up'. The Ascension rapidly gains the advantage, and then flies through the breach into the Quantum Pantheon's heart, before transforming a final time: into a miasma of exploding atoms. The Quantum Pantheon shatters, its hull buckling before disintegrating completely, as Ascension and Quantum Pantheon consume each other in fiery conflagration. Dave: NO! He had known that some of them might die, but to be faced with the reality of it is harsh indeed. But in the wake of the explosion, a single spark of glittering dust floats from the emptiness into his palm. The Ascension still lives...barely. Dave: I will protect you, Ascension. After this battle, we'll restore you, I promise! The sparkling mote twinkles in reply. References External References Category:Pan Post Category:Post